


A little ball of fur

by Kinelev



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinelev/pseuds/Kinelev
Summary: Rafael Nadal found a puppy. Fluff...





	A little ball of fur

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever! English is not my language, so forgive me for the mistakes.   
> I love Rafa and Roger!

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Paris. Rafael Nadal went out of the hotel. He had a day off. He had decided to walk incognito to Roland Garros to meet Roger Federer, his husband. His heart swelled at the word husband. They had been married for two years now and life with Roger was beautiful and sweet.   
He was walking in the streets and was passing by a cul-de-sac when suddenly he heard a small whimper. Intrigued, he approached slowly and saw a really tiny and very dirty ball of fur.   
« What is it ?» he asked himself.  
Fighting his fear, he came closer. « Dio mio ! ».  
The ball of fur was a puppy ! This baby was alone in the street and unable to stand up. It had been clearly abandonned !  
Revolted, Rafa took off his hoodie and blanketed the poor thing with it. Then, he ran to Roland Garros.   
Meanwhile, Roger Federer was waiting for his husband in the players’ lounge. He was talking with some of the players when the door opened with a loud bang.   
« Roger, Roger ! » shouted Rafa.   
Alarmed, Roger stood up and went to his husband.   
« Rafi, darling, what’s wrong ? Something happened to you ? Tell me ».  
« No, I good. But look ! ». He showed the puppy.   
« Oh my god, where did you find it ? It’s so small ».   
« In a street, was alone and crying, I take it ».   
« But…Rafi, you are afraid of dogs ».   
« Roger, this puppy is alone. I had to do something ».   
« I love you » said Roger, amazed by his wonderful husband. He took Rafa in his arms and started kissing him.   
« Rogi, is not the time. We need to do something ».  
« Ok, ok. It looks very very small and fragile and dirty ».   
« Roger ! ».   
« Sorry ! I think it needs medical attention. Let’s go to the vet ».   
They went to the closest vet. When they arrived, one of the vets took care immediately of the puppy. Rafa and Roger were waiting for a long time now when the vet came back a little worried.   
« Listen, he’s very very small, maybe 8 weeks, and not in good health. The people who abandonned him knew exactly what they were doing when they left him in the street. If you hadn’t stopped and took him, he wouldn’t be there anymore » the vet said.   
Roger saw Rafa beginning to cry silently. He took him in his arms and asked : « What are you going to do ? Is he going to make it ? Do everything you can, please ».   
« We’re going to keep him here for a few days, give him everything we can » assured the vet.   
« Is a boy ? » asked Rafa in a tiny voice.   
« Yes, a Pomeranian boy » smiled the vet.   
« He going to live ? »   
« I can’t tell you now, but we will do our best. Right now, the two of you can’t do anything. We will call you as often as possible to give news, ok ? ».   
« Ok, we will wait for your calls » Roger said « come my love ».   
« But, Rogi… » pleaded Rafa.   
« Rafi, at the moment, we are useless. Let the doctors do their job. We will visit him everyday. Is that ok for you ? ».  
« I…I agree » Rafa said unconvinced. 

Three days passed. During these three days, Roger and Rafa had visited as often as possible. The puppy was feeling better. He was a fighter. He had been cared, fed and cleaned. He was a beautiful tiny Pomeranian with fluffy red and white hair. He was beyond cute.   
Secretly, Rafa had decided they were going to keep it. Yes, he was afraid of dogs, but not of this one. It had been love at first sight. When Rafa was visiting the puppy, the little one was waging his tail, so happy to see him ; he had found his new mama ! Rafa hadn’t said anything to Roger yet. He was waiting for the right moment.   
So on the third day, the vet decided it was time for the puppy to leave. He called Roger and Rafa, but none could come as they were very busy in Roland Garros. Rafa proposed the vet to come to the players’ lounge with the puppy.   
When the vet arrived, they were both there, as well as a lot of players and their teams. Rafa was so excited.   
« Here comes the little one » the vet said « he’s going to be ok now ».   
« Thank you so much » Roger replied, smiling « now, we have to find a family to this cute puppy ».   
Rafa’s face crumpled. « Rogi… ».  
« What my love ? ».   
« I think he find his family… ».   
« ???? » Roger was startled « do you mean that we are his family ? ».  
« Si ! you are his papa, I am his mama » Rafa said.   
« But Rafi, you are afraid of dogs ! ».   
« Not this one. I want we adopt him, please ».   
Roger sighed, secretly fond of this idea. A new member in the family Rafael and he had created ? Why not.   
« I see…Ok, let’s do it ! » Roger said.   
Rafa squealed and fell into Roger’s arms, bruising him with kisses. He loved this man !  
« Gracias gracias, Rogelio ».  
« So » Roger said to the vet, while everybody was watching the cute scene « we are going to adopt this puppy. Can you do all the documents for us, please ? ».   
« Of course » the vet said « first thing I need to know is the name you’re going to give him ».   
The silence fell into the room, everybody was thinking of a possible name. Everybody except Rafa who had already thought about it.   
« Diego ! » he said aloud.   
« What ? » Roger was startled « Rafi, no… ».  
« Diego » Rafael affirmed and added « Diego Federer ».   
Roger was stunned, then he smiled. Yes, this was it, Diego Federer. He took their puppy into his arms, then kissed Rafa with passion and said « Diego Federer it is ».


End file.
